Histoire Eternelle
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Etait-ce un hasard de rencontrer un mécène français alors que l'on élaborait un manga sur Marie-Antoinette ? Riyoko Ikeda était loin de se douter que ce hasard allait donner naissance à son œuvre la plus célèbre.


Disclaimer : Lady Oscar est l'oeuvre de Riyoko Ikeda.

Résumé : Etait-ce un hasard de rencontrer un mécène français alors que l'on élaborait un manga sur Marie-Antoinette ? Riyoko Ikeda était loin de se douter que ce « hasard » allait donner naissance à son œuvre la plus célèbre.

Note de l'auteur: Cet OS est une réponse au défi d'écriture n°74 de la page Facebook "Bibliothèque de Fictions". Les conditions étaient: 100 mots minimum, votre personnage se rend au musée et sous ses yeux, un portrait prend vie.

**Histoire Eternelle**

_1971 – Japon_

Riyoko n'en croyait pas ses yeux. En fait, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser la chance qu'elle avait. Depuis qu'elle avait lu la biographie de Marie-Antoinette écrite Zweig, elle avait eu envie de faire un manga sur elle, un biopic, mais ses éditeurs avaient peur que cela soit mal reçu du public, de peur que cela fasse trop scolaire.

\- Il ne faudrait pas se focaliser sur elle uniquement!

Il y avait une exposition sur la reine et elle avait décidé de s'y rendre, espérant que les portraits l'aideraient à trouver une idée, une inspiration. Si rien ne lui venait en terme de sidekick, au moins, elle prenait des croquis, toujours utiles pour l'élaboration des tenues de son futur manga. Cependant, malgré son bonheur de voir ces tableaux, de pouvoir être productive, elle éprouvait une gêne, comme si quelqu'un l'épiait. Cette sensation de regard sur son dos était des plus désagréables. Elle se retourna, prête à demander à ce qu'on la laisse en paix avant de se figer:

Derrière elle se tenait le mécène de cette exposition, celui qui avait prêté une bonne partie des oeuvres, des objets, qui avait même financé celle-ci dans le seul désir, selon lui, de permettre au plus grand nombre de rencontrer une partie de l'histoire de France.

\- Oh, je vous demande pardon Monsieur, je ne savais pas que c'était vous.

Elle l'avait reconnu de suite, sa photo avait circulé dans tous les journaux. Grand, les cheveux châtains qui ondulaient, des traits fins et des yeux verts saisissants, Victor Clément de Girodelle était l'incarnation parfaite des éphèbes dessinés dans les mangas de l'époque actuelle.

\- Je vous en prie, je n'étais pas des plus fins. Répondit-il avec un accent français charmant

Il s'approcha et observa ses croquis.

\- Vous êtes Mademoiselle Riyoko Ikeda, n'est-ce pas? Je reconnais votre style. J'ai beaucoup aimé vos oeuvres. J'ai une tendresse particulière pour votre manga le plus récent, Sakura Kyou.

Elle se sentit rougir face à son charisme.

\- Je suis contente que vous aimiez! Je suis surprise d'entendre que vous me lisez! Je ne vous aurais pas imaginé lecteur de manga.

\- Je suis un être curieux, Mademoiselle. Travaillez-vous sur un autre projet?

Elle baissa les yeux.

\- J'ai pour projet un manga sur la vie de Marie-Antoinette. Mais on me demande de ne pas m'axer trop sur elle, mes éditeurs craignent qu'une biographie trop assumée ne fasse peur au lectorat. Alors je suis venue ici. Je crains ne pas être très inspirée, sauf pour les objets, les robes. Là, c'est une vraie mine d'or.

Les yeux de Victor brillaient d'un éclat qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir.

\- Je pense avoir peut-être la solution. Si vous avez quelques minutes, j'ai dans les archives un portrait qui pourrait réveiller votre muse.

Il lui offrit la main, elle la saisit. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retrouva face à un portrait immense d'un personnage aux longs cheveux blonds, aux yeux bleus, habillé en mars, se tenant sur un cheval blanc se cabrant. Soudain, elle pouvait voir le vent balayer sa toison d'or, elle entendait le cheval hennir, elle voyait cette personne cavaler, se mouvoir. Elle la voyait galoper vers les armées, lever son épée et les frapper.

\- Ce tableau est splendide ! Murmura-t-elle ébahie

\- On dirait qu'il vit, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh oui...

\- Ce tableau a été peint vers 1788 ou au tout début de 1789. Il représente une amie de mon ancêtre, dont j'ai hérité du prénom en plus du patronyme.

\- C'est une femme?!

\- Oui, une femme. Oscar François de Jarjayes, sixième fille du Général de Jarjayes, qu'il a élevé comme son héritier. Son histoire s'est tue après sa mort lors de la prise de la Bastille. J'ai retrouvé sa trace en fouillant les archives familiales. Sa mère avait donné à mon ancêtre ce portrait qui lui faisait trop de peine après la mort de sa fille.

Riyoko observa le tableau, sentant une épiphanie monter. Mais c'était bien sûr ! Oscar serait l'alliée de Marie-Antoinette ! En plus de la fresque historique, elle explorerait l'androgynie, les misogynies de l'époque, elle se voyait déjà lui créer un gentil garçon à aimer par la suite. Un véritable tsunami déferlait dans son esprit. Elle se retourna vers Victor avec un sourire éclatant.

\- Vous venez de sauver mon manga, Monsieur !

\- Ravi d'avoir pu vous aider !

\- Il n'y a pas de documents sur Oscar ?

\- Il y a bien un acte de naissance et de décès, quelques lettres royales mais tous font état d'un homme. Si vous l'écrivez, vous écrirez un être aussi fictif que réel.

\- Connaissez-vous son histoire ?

\- Un peu.

\- Accepteriez-vous de me relire ? De me corriger ? Il va de soi que vous serez mentionné comme collaborateur.

\- Oh, nul besoin ! Je suis déjà heureux de pouvoir aider une mangaka que j'admire ! Je préférerais que ma modeste contribution reste anonyme.

\- Dans ce cas, accepteriez-vous que je vous écrive dans le manga ? Vous seriez le second d'Oscar.

\- C'est un honneur.

_1972 – Arras_

Victor Clément de Girodelle avait le sentiment de vivre depuis trop longtemps. Il comprenait mieux depuis des années pourquoi Dieu ne laissait pas les hommes être immortels. Aujourd'hui, il fêtait ses 216 ans et il avait l'impression d'être plus fantôme qu'être vivant, surtout face à ses croix abîmées sous cet arbre. A l'époque, lors de la Restauration, en 1815, quand il était revenu en France, ayant retrouvé les tombes d'Oscar et André, il avait fait remplacer les croix en bois qui étaient rongées par les termites par des stèles discrètes en marbre. Malgré les soins pour lesquels il payait encore à ce jour, rien ne pouvait résister à l'empreinte du temps. Le marbre était vieux, s'effritait par endroit, il fallait le changer.

Non, rien ne résistait au temps, sauf lui, erreur de la Nature à cause d'une rencontre insolite au cœur de l'Angleterre pendant la Terreur.

Pourtant, serrant contre lui le premier tome de La Rose de Versailles, la sensation de lourdeur qu'il avait en permanence semblait s'effacer. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir contribué à quelque chose qui comptait vraiment.

\- Ma très chère Oscar... Commença-t-il après avoir déposé un bouquet de roses blanches. Mon instinct ne m'avait pas trompé. Riyoko Ikeda était bel et bien la seule capable de pouvoir vous redonner la vie et vous rendre immortelle sans que vous ne traversiez les peines que je subis à l'heure actuelle. Son style, ses traits, ma Sylphide, en la lisant, j'ai l'impression de revenir des siècles en arrière. Je sais que vous avez voulu être une héroïne anonyme de l'histoire de notre pays, pardonnez-moi de ne pas avoir respecté votre volonté. Ma chère Oscar, un être comme vous mérite d'être connu, même si aux yeux du monde, vous êtes un être fait de papier et d'encre. Car même fictive, votre charisme inspirera, votre personnalité touchera, votre personne guidera. Je ne voulais pas que votre histoire si belle et si forte de sens tombe dans l' exemple peut encore faire tant de bien à tant de monde ! Et avec les techniques modernes, ce n'est pas uniquement les japonais que vous aiderez grâce à votre courage narré sur du papier, c'est le monde. Vous deviendrez une icône. Ah, voilà que je blasphème presque... Si seulement vous pouviez lire Mademoiselle Riyoko. Je n'ai eu qu'à lui montrer votre dernier portrait. Sans une correction de ma part, elle a été capable de raconter votre histoire sans une seule faute. Il semblerait que Dieu lui-même lui intime votre passé. Elle était l'Elue.

_1986 – Paris_

Un verre de vin à la main, calé dans son fauteuil, Victor Clément de Girodelle, 230 ans, essayait de calmer un fou rire que venait de le prendre pour la première fois depuis des siècles. Une fois le sourire tombé, il réalisa qu'il pleurait. Son pari était gagnant. Il avait réussi. Devant lui, le poste de télévision scandait :

_Lady, Lady Oscar,_

_Elle est habillée comme un garçon !_

_Lady, Lady Oscar,_

_Personne n'oubliera jamais ton nom !_

Sans le savoir, les auteurs du générique de l'adaptation du manga de Riyoko avaient mis le doigt sur son but inavoué :

Au-delà de rendre Oscar immortel à travers les nouveaux médias, un être immortel sans les mauvais côtés de le vivre dans un corps fait de chair et de sang, sa plus grande peur avait été qu'Oscar, si formidable, ne soit totalement effacée du monde.

En 2019, il eut encore l'une des nombreuses confirmations qu'il avait parfaitement réussi.

Riyoko Ikeda était célébrée pour son talent.

La Rose de Versailles et son adaptation en anime étaient devenus cultes.

Mais surtout, personne n'avait oublié le nom d'Oscar.

Personne ne l'oublierait jamais.

**FIN**


End file.
